Her First Love
by VocaloidReader
Summary: Tsubaki has never fallen in love. When she arrives at DWMA, she meets Blackstar, he meister. She becomes friends with Maka, Liz and Patty. She grows a few crushes. What will happen?


_**Zabrina: Maddy, Leya, I think we screwed up.  
Maddie: You've gone mad, I like it.  
Leya: I Love when Tsubaki and K-  
Me: SHUT UP ALEYA! IT TOOK ME DAYS TO WRITE THIS!  
You'll ruin the entire thing D:  
Leya: O_O.. Whoops.**_

_Tsubaki,  
A camellia blossom,  
A flower that blossoms  
Silently, and_ dies  
Silently.

**P.O.V: Tsubaki's**

I kept my head low as I walked onto DWMA grounds. My black hair was down to cover my blue eyes, I was new here, I didn't like being the 'new girl'. When I looked up, the first thing I saw was a blue haired boy.

"Yahoo~!" The boy screamed.

Then, a orange animal eye colored boy, with black hair and _three _white stripes in his hair. He was followed by two blondes: A tall one, with long blonde hair, and dull eyes. And a shorter one with short blonde hair, and bright eyes. Mr. Three Stripes looked at the Mr. Blue-Hair with annoyance.

"Black*star, please, shut the fuck up." _Black*star is the blue haired boys name.. So what's his name?_

Black*star growled at the boy. "Kid, stop ruining all my fun!" _Kid is Mr. Stripes.. Okay..._

A girl with blonde hair, with pigtails, and green eyes came out, followed by a boy with ivory hair, and crimson eyes.  
"YO SOUL!" Screamed Black*star, as he ran to the boy, knocking him down. They got up, and high fived each other, and Kid walked over to them.  
The girls all gathered, and I could hear their names. Pigtails: Maka, Tallie: Liz, Shorty: Patty.

Black*star looked around, "So, where's this 'New' girl at?" He ask impatiently.

Maka sighed. "Black*star, this 'new' person could be your weapon. She is in our class too, so.." Maka looked around, spotting me. "There she is!" she pointed towards me.

I ducked, but Black*star already saw me, and ran towards me, yelling. "SO YOUR THE SORRY BASTARD-" He stopped. "Wait, your a girl." He smiled, widely. "I AM THE GREAT AND MIGHTLY BLACKSTAR!" He screamed.

"Poor Girl." Murmured Kid.

"I-I'm T-Tsubaki." I stammered to Blackstar.

Maka came up to me. "Sorry. Ignore him." She held out her hand, and I carefully grabbed it, and she shook her hand. "He's annoying, and sadly your meister."

"M-meister?" I ask.

"Yup." Kid smiled. "Your new, well. you are a weapon. Can you turn into your weapon form?"

I looked at Kid. "Y-Yes." I jumped, turning into a dagger for him. He caught me, and studied me.

"Your lightweight," He swung me around. "And symmetrical!" He turned me around. "Now, tell me, can you stand bullets?"

I snapped back to human form, holding my hands up for surrender. "N-no. I am meant for assassins."

Blackstar jumped up, but Soul held his shirt. "Weapons and meisters are suppose to live together, but Me and Maka can pull some strings.

Maka smiled, "Yeah, we have an extra room." Liz smiled as she grabbed Blackstar's collar. Kid kept looking at me.

"S-sure." I smiled.

"Well." Liz yawned. "As you guys are having fun, Patty, Kid and I have to deal with Mr. Screams at girls. Besides, school was cancelled today. There's suppose to be a storm. Have fun!"

Maka grabbed my hand. "Lets go!"

**Later That Night.**

I stepped in front of shirtless Soul, who has a scar running down his chest. He just got out of the shower, you could easily tell, because his hair was wet, and he has a towel at his hips. His eyes were a slightly darker color. "Hi Tsubaki."

My eyes drifted around, and they landed on the scar. I let my hand reach out and touch the scar, but when Soul twitched, I brought my hand to my side again, and looked down. "Sorry."

Soul smiled, making me look up again. "Hey, you were just curious. I got this a few years ago when fighting a friend, who was my enemy at the time. It stings, but its okay most of the time." His dark eyes were starting to scare me.

"Really? Ouch. M-maybe I could help.?" I ask him, carefully.

"How?"

"W-well, I can..." Thoughts flashed into my mind, ones I didn't really like, so I pushed them away. "I-I don't know." I looked away.

Soul slammed his hands on the wall next to my head, making me flinch. It scared me, being nearly pinned to the wall. I looked at him, and he smiled. Not his usual smile, this one was an odd smile. He leaned towards me, until we were less than an inch away. "I know how." he closed the gap between us, and pressed his lips against mine, softly. I closed my eyes, and felt his hands wrap around my body as I wrap my arms around his neck. After about a minute, he pulled away, I opened my eyes. Soul smiled, and moved his hands to my waist. "Tsubaki. Your beautiful. You need to uncover your eyes." With one hand, he put my hair behind my eyes.

I looked at him and blushed. He let go, and bit my ear before he went towards his room, leaving me there. I blink a few times, and stumble into my room.

**Well, I hope you liked it! I have way more coming up, so if you could leave a little review, it would push me to type up the rest!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, I would of continued it -.-**


End file.
